A solid electrolytic capacitor is known which includes an anode body composed of a valve action metal, wherein a dielectric oxide film layer, a solid electrolyte layer and a cathode layer partially composed of a silver layer are sequentially formed on the surface of the anode body. Here, the silver layer is composed of 95% or more of a flaky silver powder, a phenol novolak type epoxy resin and/or a tris-hydroxyphenyl-metal type epoxy resin, with the flaky silver power constituting 50 to 90% of the silver layer in terms of volume.
In such a solid electrolytic capacitor, stress at the time of curing the epoxy resin used for the silver layer is high, so that contact pressure with the flaky silver powder increases, thus making it possible to reduce the resistance value of the silver layer and improve adhesion with the solid electrolyte layer or other cathode layers. Consequently, a solid electrolytic capacitor excellent in equivalent series resistance (ESR) and impedance characteristics can be obtained (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-165423